Warriors:The Hidden Clan
by Revo290
Summary: SingePaw has a dream about the southern border of the lake, as he approaches he hears a mysterious voice about the land.


Prologue

_**Warriors, the hidden clan**_

_Prologue_

The soft wind stirred into the night, making the leaves of newleaf swift back and forth on the trees. Up ahead was the lake that bordered every clan. WindClan was to the left eastern side of the land, ThunderClan was in the northern part of the land while Shadowclan was off to the west of the land, and RiverClan being in the southwest corner of the land. The cat was looking around, and then saw something that was not right, there seemed to be more space then usual in the southern part of all the territory. As the cat approached a voice startled him, "_You see the empty land too..."_ He jumped back and said "Who's there?" _"The empty land is there for a reason..."_ the voice said, and then it echoed away "What? What do you mean? And who are you?! " then all of a sudden everything went black.

_Chapter 1_

SingePaw awoke to hear the clan as busy as usual. "Finally your awake SingePaw" meowed DirtPaw, SingePaw's littermate, who was younger than him. "Yeah….um so what are we doing right now?" SingePaw said distractedly. "Well…we were going to go training with IceCloud right now but you seem a little tense…" "Oh and don't worry, it's just a weird dream I had" SingePaw said trying not to make DirtPaw worry. DirtPaw narrowed his eyes "Fine, let's go then." They searched for IceCloud and saw the clan as busy as usual, the warriors from the dawn patrol were returning with fresh kill, some working on the entrance and others around the wall. ThunderClan was actually underground with stones all around to protect all the other cats in the camp and had everything any other clan would have, a leaders den, a medicines cat den, who has the power to see StarClan, a place in the sky that cats believed were dead cats spirits go and watch over all the clans, and the apprentice den, the warriors den, the nursery, and also the elders den. As SingePaw and DirtPaw set out to look for IceCloud SingePaw got a weird feeling inside, all of a sudden he felt like he must see that empty space. _"You see the empty land too..." _ He remembered the voice saying. _"The empty land is there for a reason..." _"An empty land for a reason...?"said to himself, a little to loudly perhaps, and then DirtPaw turned around "Did you say something?" his tone a little suspicious. "No…I was just thinking about something". "Well what is it then, SingePaw?" "Um…about when our Warrior Ceremony was going to be" He lied. "FireStar said it was going to be soon now stop talking to yourself and let's find IceCloud before he leaves with FoxPaw and SlickPaw! you know that I don't want FoxPaw feeling like we are being lazy while she does everything! And SlickPaw thinks he is better than all of us!". "Sorry DirtPaw…". Even though SingePaw was the second oldest and DirtPaw being third he always thought of himself older than me. SlickPaw being the youngest male still thought he got what it takes to be the strongest while FoxPaw, who was the oldest of us all and the only female, felt like she was the leader. SingePaw and SlickPaw have blue-grayish fur while somehow FoxPaw and DirtPaw have more of just gray fur with very little blue marks. Nobody knows who their parents are; they found all four of them crying by a bush and took them back to this camp. SingePaw always hung around with DirtPaw because even though they may get into arguments they still taught each other new things and always liked having each other side by side incase if anything happens. As soon as they spotted IceCloud SingePaw shouted "Hey! IceCloud sorry for making you wait but me and DirtPaw are ready to go!" "Finally, you two took forever to get here!" IceCloud said bitterly "Seems like you too even though close to becoming warriors still act like kits! As soon as I become a warrior I am going to mentor you two until you become warriors!" FoxPaw yelled. "But we are ALL going to become warriors at the same time FoxPaw!" DirtPaw yelled back. "Well not with that attitude you will!" teased FoxPaw. DirtPaw, with anger, leaped on FoxPaw and pinned her down and nipped her ear. "How is that for attitude FoxPaw? A warrior should always be aware of any possible attack!" "Get off me!" FoxPaw yelped. "Enough!" IceCloud yelled, "Both of you stop acting like kits or you two are not going to the gathering tomorrow!". SingePaw and SlickPaw watched another small fight between FoxPaw and DirtPaw. "Hey ShortPaw" I said, "How come you haven't said much today?" SlickPaw remained silent. "SlickPaw…?" Finally SlickPaw spoke "I was thinking of what you said, that all of us will become warriors at the same time…. is that true?" "Of course it is! What makes you think that we won't become warriors at the same time?" "Well…I mean FoxPaw also said that there might be a chance it WON'T be all of us." SingePaw though of what to say next "Well…if one of us does something bad then that one of us might have to wait longer….and…th-" and then all of a sudden I got the same feeling to go to that spot again. "And…?" SlickPaw said. "Um….yeah and then we won't be warriors at the same time…". "Is something bothering you SingePaw?" SlickPaw asked a little worried. "….Huh? Oh, it's nothing im just thinking…" SlickPaw stared at SingePaw confused." Ok then SingePaw….well how long do you think IceCloud will be yelling at FoxPaw and DirtPaw this time?" "I don't know...anytime between now or next newleaf!" SingePaw said laughing. "Heh…yeah, anyways it's already over now, so what do you want to do?" "I just want to go SOMEWERE already! Im so bored just waiting!" SingePaw said annoyed. "Hey IceCloud, when can we go?!" Both SingePaw and SlickPaw said. "We can go as soon as your sister and brother stop acting like little kits!" IceCloud said with a hint of anger. "Fine then! As soon as FoxPaw stops saying she is better!" DirtPaw said. "That's only because I a-" "ENOUGH!" SingePaw yelled. "I just want to go already!!" DirtPaw and FoxPaw just silently stared at him. "Ok, now that you two are FINALLY quiet we can now leave." IceCloud said. "Wow SingePaw, I never heard you so angry before." SlickPaw said a little quietly. "Well…it's because there is something I really want to see, you know the southern part of the lake, right?" "Um…yea" SlickPaw said, a little confused. "I had a dream about that part of the land, I walked up to it and all of a sudden I heard a voice, it said "_You see the empty land too..." _then it said _"The land is there for a reason..." _"I think that there might be a new clan soon!" SingePaw said both excitedly and worryingly. "Wait, you had a DREAM of that? Was it from StarClan?!" SlickPaw asked. "Um…I guess it was…" "Have you told anyone yet?" "No..." SingePaw said. "Why have you not told anyone?" SlickPaw asked with anger in his tone. "Told anyone about what?" IceCloud asked. "…I will tell you but first can we go see the southern part of the lake? Where the land is not owned by a clan?" SingePaw asked. "Ok but first we will go practice some fighting moves, ok?" "You five are still here?" The voice startled SlickPaw who then turned around and saw BrambleClaw. "We are about to leave to practice some fighting moves, even though FoxPaw and DirtPaw had a head start already." "Again?" BrambleClaw asked. "Those two just keep on arguing!" "Yeah well we are ready to go, tell FireStar that we will be back soon" _"FireStar"_ SingePaw thought to himself, "_What if I just tell him? I mean he IS the leader of the clan! And as a leader he gets NINE lives!! What if it's something bad? He can afford a life...I think, and also he might know what to do...but what if he takes it the wrong way?"_ SingePaw shook away the though, he just wanted to go see the land. As the five headed out towards the lake SingePaw couldn't bear how much he wanted to go see the land, so he ran off to the south part of the lake without making anyone else notice. As he got closer and closer all of a sudden the voice came back "_You see the empty land..."_ "Well yes, but is it because there might be another clan? AND WHO ARE YOU?!" Then out of nowhere three starry figure cats appear in front of SingePaw and tell him, _"We are three of the members of StarClan..." _ Then the figures disappeared. "Don't leave!" SingePaw yelled, and then all of a sudden he realized that it was night time. He thought to himself, _"Night? Already? It only felt like a very short amount of time...I hope that I didn't worry the clan..." _SingePaw wondered who or what will be here, but then let the though drift away.Then slowly, SingePaw padded back to camp.


End file.
